Christmas Card Terms
by MorrisCreek
Summary: Harry and Dudley's journey to being on "Christmas card terms". [T] rating for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I obviously do not own these characters or any of the HP universe created by JKR.**

 **Chapter One**

 ** _Dudley inched close to Harry while eyeing his father. Slowly, he stuck out a hand. "I don't think you're a waste of space."_**

 ** _Harry took it. "Thanks." Was all he could manage in return._**

 **Harry woke up with a start. His head was pounding and his stomach was churning. He grabbed his watch off the bedside table and looked at the time. It was six thirty in the morning. For the past few months Harry had gotten very good at being able to sleep through the night. The occasional nightmare still plagued him, but without Voldemort meddling about, he was finally enjoying restful sleep three months after the battle. But today was different.**

 **Today Harry was returning to Privet Drive to make sure all things are in order for the Dursleys to return. He had hoped, foolishly so, that when he left as one of seven Harry's last summer that that would be the last time he set foot in that wretched place. But he was wrong.**

 **And it was early. So he walked slowly to the bathroom of Grimmauld Place and turned the water on with a huff. He heard Ron snoring in the room next door and smiled despite his mood.**

 **When Harry had decided to move into Grimmauld Place two weeks ago, he had expected to do so by himself. But, as usual, he underestimated his friend's loyalty and Ron came along with him. The water was hot and fogging up the bathroom as Harry finished up.**

 **He got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. It was only a matter of minutes before Ron appeared in the doorway. "'Arry," He said wearily. "I said I would make breakfast today."**

 **"** **I'm already up, Ron. It's not a big deal."**

 **"** **Yes, but you're not as good at it as me." Ron smirked.**

 **"** **Oh you think so?" Harry shot back.**

 **"** **Mmhm. I know so. I perfected bowls of cereal and scrambled eggs ages ago." Ron laughed with a point to the bowls Harry had set out.**

 **"** **Bugger off, Ron. It's not like we need a giant breakfast today. Just going over to the Dursleys."**

 **"** **Urg. Don't remind me." Ron sat down to this eggs and cereal. "D'you think they'll be there?"**

 **Harry spooned eggs into his mouth and swallowed carefully. "I hope not."**

 **"** **Good. Give us time to put bars on all** ** _their_** **windows before they return."**

 **"** **Ron, we are not putting bars on windows. We're making sure there are no latent spells, tidying up any damage the place may have sustained, and grabbing a couple pictures of mum and dad I left."**

 **"** **Fine, fine. I'll just leave a nice 'piss off' note for your ole Uncle Vernon."**

 **Harry smiled reluctantly. "Okay then."**

 **The two apparated to a field just outside of view of the neighboring houses and walked down the street to Number 4. "Okay Ron, remember. Clear the area, clean up, grab some pictures, leave."**

 **"** **I know, I know. I'm not a complete git, you know." Ron replied.**

 **"** **That's debatable."**

 **"** **I'm going to have Ginny do her nastiest Bat Bogey Hex on you one of these days. I swear it." Ron glared at Harry. "Or maybe not. Kingsley might not be too happy with me."**

 **Harry unlocked the door and the two stepped through with Ron close behind. The house was in different states of disrepair, but nothing unmanageable.**

 **The two looked at each other and faced different directions. "Finite Incantatem." They said in unison. Nothing in the house reacted. Harry looked around and nodded to Ron before casting. "Homenum Revelio." No human presence was found.**

 **"** **No traps?" Ron was surprised. "I don't believe it. The ministry had to be here first."**

 **Harry looked around annoyed. "Of course." He rolled his eyes. "Can't even trust us to clear a house by ourselves."**

 **Ron laughed. "Well you are Harry Potter, mate. They can't let their most famous new Auror die over cleaning up a house." He paused with a blush. "Especially since they decided to give us the title without having to go through basic training."**

 **"** **Like chasing Voldemort for a year wouldn't cover 'basic training'." Harry said with a laugh. "It's no matter. Let's just clean up this place before I have to actually see one of them."**

 **As they set about cleaning up, Harry paused outside the cupboard under the stairs. He had already grabbed the last few pictures of his mum and dad, dusted the upstairs, and Ron was fixing up the kitchen. He felt his breathing quicken and his eyes widen.**

 **Slowly, Harry rubbed a finger over the lock on the outside. He was in the process of pulling the cupboard door open when he heard bustling on the other side of the front door. "Oh, god." He swallowed.**

 **Soon after the door slammed open and a red-faced Vernon was yelling in the doorway. "A whole year, Petunia! One whole year of being away and we can't get a single cent in return!" The large man was breathing heavily as he spoke.**

 **Suddenly Ron came bursting through the kitchen door with his wand out. "Oi, what's all the noise, Harry-" He froze when he saw Vernon.**

 **"** **What the bloody hell are you two weirdos doing here?!" He yelled. "I can't even be free of you now, can I? That ruddy 'headmaster' of yours is a lying son of a-"**

 **"** **Don't you dare." Harry eyed him. "I came to collect my things and clean up before you lot arrived." He paused and took in the site of his relatives. "Only sorry I had to be here when you came back."**

 **Petunia said nothing and kept her eyes towards the floor. Dudley stood behind Vernon hardly visible. "Oh** ** _you're_** **sorry, are you? Not as sorry as you will be if you don't get out of here immediately!"**

 **"** **Hey, listen here, you loony. You should be thanking Harry that you're even alive to be here yelling at him." Ron said darkly. "You ungrateful git."**

 **Vernon's already red face darkened to a reddish-purple. "How dare your kind speak to me in my house like-"**

 **"** **STOP!" Harry and Ron both snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. "Just stop."**

 **It was Dudley. "He cleaned the house for you, dad. The least you could do is let him leave without being an arse."**

 **Harry was dumbstruck. Petunia still hadn't made eye contact and Vernon was now fumbling for words while staring at his son. "D-d-dudley...how...w-what…"**

 **Ron didn't speak, so Harry took the opportunity. "Right. I've got my stuff." He patted his pocket where the pictures sat. "Uhm. Thanks, Dudley." He said awkwardly.**

 **Ron motioned for Harry to follow him as he kept his wand pointed at Vernon. "And don't try anything funny as we're walking out. We're of age now, it doesn't matter if we hex you." He let Harry step out first. "Oh yeah, Vernon," Harry's uncle looked up in response and Ron responded with fire. "Piss off."**

 **Petunia finally looked up and clutched her necklace. The other two stayed quiet and shut the door behind them.**

 **Neither said anything as they reached their apparition point. Soon they were back inside Grimmauld Place. "So, that was weird, right?" Ron asked Harry.**

 **"** **What?" Harry hadn't been listening.**

 **"** **You know. Dudley not being a fat prat."**

 **Harry felt weary and sat down on the couch. "Very weird."**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair. He and Ron were going to meet Ginny and Hermione at King's Cross and he didn't want anything to go poorly. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he had visited Ginny plenty of times for Hogsmead weekends.

"Harry?" Ron called up the stairs. "Do you think this looks alright?"

Harry walked down the stairs to face Ron. "You look fine."

"Are you sure?" Ron paused. "Will Hermione like it?"

"Ron, she'll like whatever you show up in. You know that. Now let's go before we're late."

"Alright, alright."

OoOoOoO

Ron and Harry had made the familiar trip through the Platform 9¾ barrier. It wasn't a full five minutes later that the Hogwarts Express pulled up. Parents were murmuring and students were rushing off the train. Soon two familiar faces were in view.

"Harry!" Ginny ran up and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you." She smiled with a kiss.

Luckily Ron was too busy reuniting with Hermione to notice. The four caught up on the last few weeks they had gone without seeing each other in person and began to exit the platform. "You wouldn't have beIieved it, Hermione! Me and Harry burst through this door and took down six Death Eaters in minutes." His voice was loud with excitement.

"I'm sure you were great, Ronald," She smiled at him. "But keep it down, we're around muggles." She reminded.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his two best friends. Despite all they had gone through it was as if those two had hardly changed at all. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand with force and he looked to her, concerned.

Ginny wasn't meeting his gaze, so he looked in the direction of her eyes. Suddenly, he saw a familiar group of three. "Oh great." He whispered.

"What, mate?" Ron asked quietly.

"Look who the cats dragged into King's Cross." Harry had Ron look in the right direction. Standing not so far away Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were facing away from them, waiting on someone.

"Probably waiting on Marge." Harry said with disgust dripping.

"What? You mean she's not still floating along?" Ron nudged Harry with a laugh. "Come on. They don't even know we're here. Let's just go."

OoOoOoO

The four enjoyed lunch at a local pub and headed back to Grimmauld Place. As they were sat in the living room Ginny piped up. "Do you think mum's going to send you a Christmas card?"

"What? Mum sends cards?" Ron looked at his sister.

"Are you daft? She sends one every year."

"How should I know?"

"You're right, I was the only one who got roped into helping address the envelopes." Ginny rolled her eyes and continued. "But I'm thinking since you two no longer live at the Burrow that you'll be getting your very own."

Hermione smiled. "That's lovely. My parents always had a picture taken when I got home from break and sent them out. It's a fun tradition."

Harry looked at his friends. "The Dursleys do that. Always got a picture together. And would sign it 'Happy Christmas from the Dursleys - Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley'. Every year." He paused. "Suppose they'll send me one?" Harry smiled darkly.

Ron laughed in response. "Yeah, 'Happy Christmas from the Dursley - Vitriolic Vernon, Pompous Petunia, and Dim-Witted Dudley'. I can see it now, hanging right on the refrigerator!" He howled with laughter and Harry joined in.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "That's still Harry's family."

Before he could respond Ginny jumped in. "I'm surprised you knew what vitriolic meant, Ron. Seems a bit long for you." She smirked.

Ron looked at her with feigned hurt. "If I weren't so frightened of your Bat Bogey Hex I would attempt to curse you right now." But his face did redden. "Besides, Hermione's rubbing off on me."

Hermione smiled brightly, despite her distaste for the joke. "Baby steps."

Harry took in the sight of the four of them enjoying each other's company and was glad to be in the presence of his only 'family'.

OoOoOoO

Not long after the four had decided to finish their trip and head back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had prepared dinner-far too much food, as usual-and despite the noticeable absence of Fred this close to Christmas, everything was going well.

"Now Ron and Harry, are you sure you don't want to just stay here for the holidays?" Mrs. Weasley asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "There's plenty of room."

"Mum, we're okay, really." Ron reassured her with a hug. "Besides, if we end up starving I can always owl home for some of your food, right?"

Mrs. Weasley sniffed and nodded 'yes'. She was wrapping the two in a hug when she popped her head up. "Oh, 'owl you' yes that's what I was remembering. Harry dear, come take one of these Christmas cards. I've never sent you one before because I knew your aunt and uncle wouldn't take kindly to it, but since you and Ron live somewhere else, it's only right I give you one to put on the refrigerator."

Ron blushed and Harry took it gratefully. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I love it." He said earnestly.

OoOoOoO

"Are you really going to hang that up, Harry? We all look ridiculous."

Harry looked at the picture hanging up. It was an old picture from when Ron was maybe ten years old. All of the Weasley kids were in the picture and waving happily. Mrs. Weasley must have chosen it because it was a happier time. And Fred was still in it. "I told you I like it. It's not like I've got family to get these from."

Ron felt bad. "Yeah… sorry, mate. I sometimes forget not everyone has a big family like me. Maybe you'll get lucky and Aunt Muriel will send one for us here and it'll smell like her house-mothballs and bourbon."

"Only if we're lucky."

As Harry laid down for the night he let his mind wander back to King's Cross. When he had found the Dursleys through Ginny's gaze, he realized how unassuming they appeared. When he was younger, Vernon was the epitome of evil. And yet there, he was just a heavyset muggle. Petunia was just a petite woman. And Dudley was just their spoiled son. They were just people. "Just people." Harry whispered allowed before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now the day before Christmas and Harry sat in the kitchen sipping his coffee and staring at the waving Weasleys on the fridge. His mind was on Ginny and if she would like her present when Ron came tumbling in.

"Harry!" There was urgency in Ron's voice. "I've really muffed this whole Christmas thing."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I… you see… I put off buying Hermione a present because I don't know what to get her. And I thought an idea would come to me. And it didn't. And it's Christmas Eve." He paused sadly. "What am I going to do? If I don't find something Hermione will be upset and mum will absolutely murder me."

"Calm down, Ron." Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "We can take a trip to Diagon Alley and-"

"No, we can't. I've been up and down there one hundred times. If Hermione wants something magical she buys it herself. Will you take me to muggle London?"

"You want to go to muggle London? And buy Hermione's present?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Please you git. You know I'm awkward around muggles. I need your help, mate."

"Fine, Ron. But I am not helping you come up with a gift idea. And the shops will be closing early, so we have to go now."

OoOoOoO

There were people swarming inside all the shops. Crowds of people were hanging around the openings and there were beggars, carolers, and children galore. "This is going to take ages, Harry. Why do you let me do this to myself?"

"Me? How is any of this my fault?"

"You're supposed to be the responsible one."

Harry rolled his eyes in response. "I don't even have an answer for that. Where are you wanting to go? There's a shop for just about everything here."

Ron looked around sheepishly. "A necklace, I think. She would like that, yeah?"

"What did I say about asking for ideas?"

"Urg. Harry. Fine."

The two walked to the nearest store and entered. There were people wall to wall yammering back and forth. Harry let Ron wander the store and look for a necklace for Hermione. He had gotten Ginny a new broom and a few other smaller gifts. But now he was looking at the jewelry wondering if he should get her something from here as well.

His eyes wandered to the bracelets when he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Harry said as he looked up at the woman.

Suddenly he was staring into the eyes of Marge Dursley. "You very well should be sorry you- oh my." She paused. "If it isn't my poor brother's ungrateful nephew." She turned her head and reached a hand out to pull a boy closer. "Dudders, get over here and have a look at who carelessly bumped into me."

Dudley wasn't paying much attention to Marge and was instead stuffing his mouth full of roasted pecans. His eyes eventually made their way to Harry's. The color drained from his face. "Hello, Dudley." Harry said shortly.

"Don't speak to Dudley, you little nancy. What reason have you for being in a place like this? Trying to find a way back to St. Brutus' by stealing some jewelry?" Her voice was rising. "Oh just wait until I tell your father, Dudley, he will absolutely-"

"Auntie Marge, please." He spewed crumbs out of his mouth. "There's too many people here to be yelling like that."

Marge quieted a moment. "You're absolutely right, Diddykins. Rubbish like him isn't worth causing a scene anyhow." She stuck her nose up and Harry and grabbed Dudley by the arm. "Come now, Dudley. We'll go to the shop down the way a bit."

"Well hopefully enough people move out of the way so your fat arse can fit through it then." Harry said bitterly. Marge turned around to say something but Dudley dragged her away. He looked back once more before disappearing into the crowd.

Harry was seething with anger at having to have encountered Marge Dursley again. Luckily, however, Ron was finishing up his purchase on the other side of the store and Harry went over to meet him.

OoOoOoO

Harry and Ron stepped back into the streets and began making their way to an apparition point. "'Swrong, mate?" Ron said as he bit into a cookie he bought. "Seem awfully mad."

"Well, while you were finding a necklace, guess who I had the pleasure of running into?"

"Malfoy?" Ron replied.

"If only. Marge and Dudley."

"What? How'd I miss her? She's the size of the shop itself."

Harry snickered. "Well you are a bit dense, mate."

Ron eyed Harry. "Yeah, well…" He had no response.

"Exactly."

The two playfully hit each other as they reached the clearing to apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

OoOoOoO

Christmas came and went at the Weasley home. Ginny and Hermione loved their gifts, Harry and Ron stuffed themselves, and laughs were had all around.

The biggest shock of the night was Fleur announcing her pregnancy. Hugs were given to every single member in the living room and Harry was glad to have been included.

 _This is my family._ He thought firmly, remembering the last few run-ins with the Dursleys. But in the back of his head, he felt a nagging guilt for thinking so. There were, despite how horrible they had been in his early life, two living blood relatives of his. And Harry felt especially bad about not thanking Dudley for pulling Marge away in the store yesterday.

But he didn't exactly stick up for Harry, either. And it was quite uncomfortable to deal with this newfound subtlety Dudley possessed. He wasn't mean, stingy, rude. He didn't pick fights with Harry or sit back while he family members abused him.

But he didn't show love to Harry, either. Just respect. ' _Respect' ha! More like appreciation that I kept them alive through the war by having them be hidden. Probably just grateful he survived to eat another meal._

Harry laughed quietly to himself, but in the back of his mind still felt bad about thinking of Dudley in such a way.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the unfortunate number of run-ins Harry had with the Dursleys in the months after the war had ended, the past two years Harry was pleasantly left alone. It had given his mind time to quit worrying about them and focus on starting his own life.

The biggest step was happening now for Harry. He and Ginny were moving in together after recently becoming engaged. They had decided on a medium-sized house not too far away from the Burrow in a small muggle town. Ginny wouldn't have minded living a little further out of the way, but Harry wanted to live near family. Ron and Hermione were just a minutes walk down the lane and it suited their friendship perfectly.

Moving day, Harry realized, was much easier with a bunch of wizards. "Ron, don't bang the couch against the walls!" Harry chastised.

"Oi, listen here, I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart."

"Well you're doing a cruddy job, Ronald." Ginny fumed. "If there's a nick in the wall I swear…"

"...that you'll use magic to fix it? Bloody brilliant, sister!" Ron laughed at Ginny's annoyed smile.

"Harry, Ginny, where would you like all your pictures hung?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Gin, that's all you." Harry let her help Hermione.

Deciding he wanted some fresh air and to properly visit some of the town fixtures, Harry and Ron went to the local pub down the road. They promised the girls just one drink and that they would bring home lunch, so they walked hurriedly.

"I don't know why Hermione had to insist on a muggle village. Makes getting about so much harder." Ron said as they walked in the gently falling snow.

"Makes her feel like she did as a kid, probably." Harry said. "And her parents can visit more often this way."

Ron didn't respond, instead as they reached the door he held it open for Harry. They sat down at a table near a window and ordered two pints. They were talking about work in ways muggles wouldn't find suspicious and also family, when a familiar face walking by the window caught Harry's eye.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry seethed under his breath.

"What, mate?"

Harry whispered quickly. "If it isn't my bloody cousin walking in here."

"Dudley? Where?" Ron spun around quickly and saw an older-looking Dudley coming through the door. "What are you gonna do?"

"Let's just pretend we don't see him." Harry pulled the menu up in front of his face while keeping an eye on Dudley, but he never looked in Harry's direction. Instead, he asked for a table for two and sat down.

"This is unreal, Harry." Ron's voice broke Harry's concentration.

"What?"

"There's a girl heading his way."

Harry looked around and his eyes darted in every direction. Finally, he found a pretty young woman with short brown hair making her way towards Dudley. "Do you think that's his girlfriend?"

"No. Of course not. She's way too pretty for him." Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe it's a business lunch."

"In a pub… on a Saturday?"

"Well, I mean… you just never know, okay!"

"Shut up, Ron." Harry whispered harshly.

"Right, yeah. Sorry." The waitress sat down the pints in front of the boys and both took long sips. Ron was about to start speaking when Harry began coughing furiously.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

Harry was shaking his head 'yes', but as soon as he gathered himself he spoke up. "That's his girlfriend alright. She bloody kissed him!"

"You're yelling mate." Ron tried to remind him.

"It's fine, they walked out while I was coughing-quick they're coming this way by the window." Harry kept his head down but eyed the scene taking place outside.

The decorations on the street were beautiful, there was still a gentle snow falling, and both Dudley and the young woman were dressed nicely. "He's going to propose." Ron interrupted.

"Surely not." Harry responded, but couldn't quite place why the idea of Dudley getting engaged was so foreign to him.

"No mate it's definitely happening." Ron lifted a finger to point out the window and they both saw Dudley drop down to one knee. Soon the woman was nodding her head, crying, and jumping into Dudley's arms.

Dudley and his now fiancee strolled out of view hand in hand and Harry was suddenly angry. "That stupid arsehole. I can't have one good thing happen to me without it somehow also happening to the damn Dursleys." He was fuming. "I propose to Ginny not two months ago and start this moving in process that we both deserve. We suffered so much. I suffered so much just at the hands of the Dursleys. And yet here they are going about life like they never did such a thing."

Ron was silent. There was nothing he could say to Harry at this point to calm him down. Instead they grabbed the food they ordered and headed back to Harry's house to help the girls finish decorating.

OoOoOoO

"You wouldn't believe it, 'Mione." Ron started through mouthfuls of food. "Here comes Dudley, the giant pinhead he is, and suddenly he's proposing to this really pretty little woman. It doesn't make sense!"

"Ronald that is terribly mean." Hermione chastised. "He's still a person."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes Hermione, but he was a terrible person."

Ginny was eyeing the conversation and generally nodding in agreement with Harry, but Hermione spoke again. "Yes, Harry, but how is he any different than Malfoy? You've talked a length about forgiving him."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but couldn't think of anything to reply. How was Dudley-raised by the likes of Vernon and Petunia-any different than Draco Malfoy raised by Lucius and Narcissa? Both had very little choice in how they were raised.

 _And both have shown small signs of change_. Harry thought.

"That isn't fair. I've told Harry loads of times it's stupid to forgive Malfoy. Let's not add Dudley into the forgiveness camp quite yet. In case you've forgotten his parents put bars on Harry's windows and Dudley taunted him his whole childhood." Ron defended.

Hermione's face was tinged slightly pink. "And Malfoy was blindly following his parents with Voldemort. What is worse here, Ronald?"

Ron didn't want to keep arguing with her so he just shrugged. Harry instead piped up. "Maybe Hermione's right, you know. I have considered at length forgiving Malfoy."

Ginny finally spoke. "Great," There was venom in her words. "I'll just have our first dinner party invites sent out immediately. One for Malfoy, check. One for Dudley, check. One for the Devil himself, check."

"It's not like that, Gin." Harry defended.

"Then what is it like, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I'll never be friends with these people." He was addressing the whole group this time. "I'm not asking for you all to accept them, forgive them, and befriend them. I'm just telling you that for my own sanity that I think forgiving them will make my life a little easier in the long run." He paused again. "Besides. I don't think I can ever forgive Vernon, but Dudley… he's just our age. And he's blood."

No one spoke, but Ron nodded slowly in understanding. They finished decorating, eating, and said their goodbyes. As the night ended Harry could see in Ginny's eyes that she was beginning to see where Harry was coming from.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after Harry and Ron witnessed Dudley propose, Harry grabbed the local paper and opened it to the announcements section. In it, as he had suspected, was a picture of Dudley and his fiancee smiling. Muggle newspapers rarely interested Harry, so when Ginny saw him eyeing it she came and grabbed it from him.

"What is it, Harry?" She pulled the paper in front of her eyes. "Oh… 'Steven and Victoria Baker are excited to announce the engagement of their daughter, Laura Baker to Dudley Dursley, son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley'... that's , uhm, nice." Ginny said. "Wizards only have the Daily Prophet, it's odd to see such a personal announcement in the newspaper. What do you think of it?"

"I don't know." Harry said truthfully. "I don't really care that he's happy. But if I mean to go through with this forgiveness business, I should probably extend my congratulations, yeah?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I suppose. Could you just owl him a congratulatory…"

"I can't owl him, Gin. Vernon would keel over. And I really don't know if he even still lives there to send him muggle post."

She wrapped him into a hug and whispered. "It doesn't hurt to try, love."

OoOoOoO

Harry took Ginny's advice to heart and a couple hours later was writing a letter to Dudley.

 _Dudley,_

 _I'm sorry if this seems a bit out of nowhere and too personal, but I saw the announcement of your engagement in the paper and wanted to extend congratulations to you and your fiancee from myself and Ginny._

 _Harry_

He had considered having Ginny read it over. Was it too personal? Too proper? Did it really matter? Was Dudley just being a decent human being when he stood up for Harry a few times two years ago? Was he really changing? Would he even appreciate the congratulations?

It was too much for Harry to keep contemplating and he decided he had to go and mail the letter immediately before he changed his mind. He walked a couple blocks down the lane and put his letter in the postbox.

Taking a deep breath as he heard the door slam shut, he closed his eyes and turned to head home. "What have I done?" Harry said to himself.

OoOoOoO

Harry awoke the next morning to the phone ringing. He groggily answered and his eardrums were immediately assaulted by Ron yelling. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, HARRY?"

"Ron, you don't have to yell I can hear you just fine. I've told you that millions of times!" He replied angrily.

"I'm not yelling because you can't hear me. I'm yelling because WHY DID YOU SEND DUDLEY A LETTER?! Are we forgetting when you were twelve and we pulled the bars off your window?"

Harry rubbed a finger in circles on his temple. "Ron, I know…"

"Or how they wouldn't let you have friends?"

"I'm not trying to be his friend…"

"Or how they BARELY EVEN FED YOU?!"

Harry huffed. "I'm trying to make that part of my life less of a presence in this part. It just makes sense mate, okay? It doesn't have to make sense to you."

Ron's voice quieted even more. "I know, Harry. I just worry about you."

"Well listen you git, I think I've proved I can pretty well handle myself."

"Yeah well you're still a prat and I'm still going to worry about you. Just like the good old days." Ron laughed on the other end. "Now piss off, I'm going back to sleep."

"Whatever, Ron." Harry laughed back and hung up the phone.

Harry walked back to bed to enjoy a couple more hours of sleep on his Saturday.

OoOoOoO

A few days later Harry was returning from work rather late. Ginny was out practicing with her squad and had told Harry to grab the mail since bills would be due soon and probably arriving. Having momentarily forgotten about sending Dudley a letter a few days ago, Harry was more than shocked to see a letter with his name from Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Oh, shit." Harry said aloud as he sat aside the other bills and junk. He wavered back and forth for more than ten minutes with whether he really wanted to open the letter and read what he had to say.

"What kind of Gryffindor am I if I can't even open this damn letter?"

Finally he tore it open.

 _Harry,_

 _Dudley does not live here any longer. I forwarded the letter to his new address. I don't know how else to say this (and Vernon would have a fit if he knew I was writing this) but I need to thank you. You saved our lives by keeping us hidden a few years ago. Those months we were in hiding I got to reflect on our lives and I cannot even put into words the regret I have for how I allowed us all to treat you._

 _I must say that I will never find your world normal, nor your talents especially pleasing, but if there is one true regret in my life, it is not making amends with your mother before she died. I can say with great confidence that so much of you comes from her._

 _I know it will never happen now between you and I, but I hope you find it in your heart to forgive Dudley of his parents' sins and of his own. He has grown so much and is one of the biggest reasons I can write this letter to you from my heart._

 _I expect no response from you, but I hope to hear from Dudley that he wrote you back. And might I say, I hope you and Miss Ginny are doing well._

 _Petunia_

Harry's hands were shaking as he set the letter down. Had he ever expected Petunia Dursley to have even a sliver of humanity in her he could have dealt with this better, but as he was he was on the verge of passing out when Ginny walked up behind him.

"Are you okay, love?" She asked before looking at the letter. She picked it up and read it quickly. "Oh… Merlin's Beard." Was all she could respond.

It had been a month since Petunia's letter had arrived and Harry was happy that she realized he did not have a response for her. There was some form of closure, it seemed, having read a letter of Petunia realizing her mistakes.

But, Harry was embarrassed to admit that he thought Dudley would have responded by now if he had any intention to at all. And instead of being happy to have closure with his aunt, he was now getting rather annoyed with his cousin.

"Ginny," Harry began suddenly during their dinner. "Why hasn't he responded?"

He could see her eye roll. "Probably because he's an arse." Harry decided not to drag the conversation on further, but Ginny couldn't leave it. "It's not you, Harry. It isn't. Maybe he never expected a letter and needs time to process."

"A whole month?"

"Maybe? He doesn't have to respond, y'know."

"No, no, no. He does have to. He owes that to me. One, for being a right jerk all those years and two, for eating all the food I could've possibly been given."

Ginny didn't respond right away. There was no talking to Harry when he started one of his tangents. "Well, maybe it'll come tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Sunday, Gin. There's no post on Sundays." Harry's eyes widened at the familiar phrase. Ginny wasn't aware of the story and didn't notice.

"Monday, then."

OoOoOoO

On Monday Ron and Harry decided to have dinner at Harry's since Hermione was staying late at work and Ginny's practice was running over again.

"Can we order in, Harry? I would love some of that Chinese place."

"Ron, you've had that at least twice a week since Ginny and I moved here. Aren't you sick of it?"

"I'm never sick of somewhere that brings the food to me." Ron said happily. "Besides, this way you don't have to cook for me." 

"Right. Grab the phone then." 

They chowed down on their food when Harry suddenly realized he had not grabbed the mail. Quickly, he jumped off of the couch and took off to the pile of mail. "What are you rushing for, mate?" 

Harry took a minute to look at all the mail and grabbed a letter from an unfamiliar address. "I think Dudley might've responded." 

"Why that little tw-" Ron paused, remembering he wanted to help Harry get over this part of his life however he could. "Right, well open it, then." 

He tore open the envelope and stared at the words. It took a minute for them to make sense: 

_Harry,_

 _Mum sent me your letter. I hope she was kind in response, if she responded at all. Thank you for congratulating us. Laura and I are incredibly happy. We're getting married soon. I attached an invitation. You're more than welcome to come if you like. Dad might not be too happy. Can't make any promises that I'll be able to help you deal with it, but hopefully he'll act right on the day._

 _Dudley_

 _P.S. The invitation is to you and your fiancee. No others, please._

Ron grabbed the letter from his hands and surveyed it. "Are you going?" 

Harry sat down and threw his head in his hands. "Ugh, I don't know! It would be rude not to, yeah?" 

"No ruder than you only getting an invitation out of pity." 

"It's not out of pity." 

"It's out of pity." Ron shook his head. "Trust me, I know how it is." 

Harry was going to tell Ron to get over it when Ginny walked in. "Ron, why is it I moved out of the Burrow and somehow see you more than ever now?" 

"Fine. I'll leave. I finished my dinner anyways." He walked to the door and gave his little sis a pinch on the cheek. "Harry got a response from Dudley." 

"What?" She asked loudly. 

Ron laughed at Harry and walked quickly out the door. "See ya tomorrow!" 

Harry spent the next fifteen minutes explaining the situation and letting Ginny look over letter. She was quiet for a long while before looking to Harry. "What do you want to do?" 

"Well we have to go, don't we? It would be rude not to." 

She shook her head. "Not should or 'have' to. What do you want to do?" 

He paused and considered it for awhile. "I want to go. I want to show Dudley we can be on alright terms. And I want Vernon to pass out trying to explain who I am and what I'm doing now that I'm out of St. Brutus'." He smiled at the absurdity. "But, I don't want anyone to be rude to you. I'm not very good at handling things that happen to you."

Ginny's eyes darkened. "I think I'll be able to handle myself, Mr. Potter." She softened a little. "Besides. They probably won't even associate with us. You're a troublemaker and I'm some hussie who's dating said troublemaker."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry passed the months between getting his invitation and the wedding itself with work and seeing his loved ones. Dudley and he had not exchanged letters since and luckily Harry hadn't been bothered by Vernon or Petunia either.

The night before the wedding Ginny was up and pacing the floor. "None of these look good enough."

"They all look fine, love." Harry tried to reassure her. "It's just a dress. And it's just a wedding."

"Yeah except your bloody relatives and a whole lot of other muggles will be there and I want to look presentable." There was a slight pause. "I want to look pretty."

Harry wrapped her in a hug. "You always look beautiful. Why don't you relax a little. Besides, all the focus will be on the new couple."

"Should be, but your uncle doesn't know you're coming. Ron and George have a bet going on how quickly it'll take Vernon to cause a scene."

Harry was bemused. "Oh yeah? How long did Ron give me?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"That's pretty generous. What about George?"

"Three minutes."

He laughed for a minute before he turned to Ginny stoically. "This is going to be a fiasco, isn't it?"

It was Ginny's turn to hug Harry. "Is there ever an event where Harry Potter is present that isn't a fiasco?"

OoOoOoO

Harry and Ginny traveled by car to the church where Dudley's wedding was taking place. They were definitely early and there was only a smattering of guests around the entrance. Dudley was pacing frantically out front. In the distance, Vernon was visibly red and Petunia was patting his arm.

"What's going on?"

Harry turned to the sound of Ginny's voice. "I… don't know." He was confused. There was no bride so it shouldn't have anything to do with her. "It's cold for everyone to be standing outside." He nodded to the priest leaning on the stair railing.

"Should we step back a moment? It looks tense." Ginny suggested.

Harry rubbed her shoulder for a second. "Wait here. I'm going to ask Dudley."

She reached for his arm. "No, Harry. It'll cause a scene."

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, maybe I can do something?"

"It isn't your duty to do anything."

"Right, but it seems like there's trouble."

"You aren't a superhero you git. Let it resolve itself." She was annoyed with him now.

But Harry was unapologetic. "Yeah but I can't help it." He began walking towards the crowd of agitated looking people. All were dressed nicely and some of the women were shivering. He was about to call out Dudley's name when he saw Dudley's eyes meet his. Harry paused and waved him over.

Dudley made sure Vernon wasn't looking. "Do you need something?" Dudley asked slightly annoyed.

Harry felt a bit embarrassed. "Er… yeah. What's going on?"

Dudley huffed. "The stupid church is locked and somehow the priest has misplaced his keys. We're trying to call the other church members but most are out of town or not answering." He folded his arms. "I just know Laura's going to show up and be so upset." Harry was about to speak when he saw Dudley's eyes light up. "You can unlock the door, can't you? With your wand?"

Harry shushed him. "Lower your voice, Dudley. I mean, I can but not in front of all these mugg-er-people. Can you get them away from here?"

Dudley thought but then responded sadly. "No… but there is a back door!" He perked up at the notion. Just go the long way around the parking lot. It comes to the back. We've already tried that door so no one will be back there trying again."

Harry looked around hesitantly. "Right yeah just give me a few minutes." He walked back to Ginny as Dudley snuck back to his guests.

Ginny didn't even give Harry time to speak. "So what is it you have to do?"

"Have to go around back and unlock the church. It's locked and no one has the keys."

"Well you better hurry then, yeah?"

Harry walked briskly around the back of the church, did a quadruple take to make sure no one could see him, and then pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. He quickly made his way back to Ginny and watched or Dudley to nonchalantly 'find' the door now unlocked.

Soon Dudley's bulky figure was motioning for everyone to come in through the opened door. They unlatched the front and as more guests showed up Harry and Ginny blended in enough to find a spot in the back.

OoOoOoO

Harry observed the muttering around him. There was still twenty minutes before the bride was scheduled to come down and aisle and if what he remembered hearing was true, weddings rarely began on time. Ginny was looking around at all the decorations and the people in the church when she made eye contact with a large, red-faced man.

"Oh Merlin. Harry." She yanked on his sleeve. "We've been spotted. By your uncle."

"God… Ginny, don't look. If we try not to make a scene maybe he'll let it go."

Ginny nodded and turned her face to the floor. But it didn't matter, Harry heard the familiar heavy footsteps coming closer. He felt nervous in a way he could only rank under walking to meet Voldemort in the forest. It definitely was worse than asking Arthur for his permission to propose to Ginny.

He composed himself and looked up. An irate Vernon was standing next to him. Vernon lifted a finger in Harry's direction and opened his mouth a few times struggling to find words. Ginny was about to speak when a very thin Petunia interrupted him. "Oh yes, Vernon dear…" She began, nudging his side. "Don't you remember we have to bring in the last of the guests to make sure everyone is seated."

The large man swallowed sharply. "What are you on about?" He was about to argue with her when Petunia raised an eyebrow and tilted her head suggesting to take a look at the room full of people. "Perhaps not the best time or place?"

Vernon huffed, but conceded to his wife, and walked with her into the church.

"So, here we go." Harry stuck out his arm for Ginny to take. "Should be fun?"

Ginny snickered. "Sure 'fun', 'torture', whatever it is you're calling it these days."

OoOoOoO

Harry and Ginny took a seat in a pew towards the back on Dudley's side. They walked in close to last and were able to not be spotted by Marge Dursley. Harry was seated by the aisle-much to Ginny's displeasure as she wanted to see the dress closely-and Dudley caught his eye from the front with nod.

Harry nodded back. It seemed any childhood row was gone for now and Harry looked on as Dudley was nervously shaking out his sleeves on his tuxedo and bopping his foot. "It's kind of cute, really." Ginny said. "It must be nerve wracking to have to wait for the bride to walk in."

"Yeah, no matter who it is I'm sure the fear that they won't show up is always there."

Ginny smiled. "You don't have to worry about that."

Harry squeezed her knee with a grin. Suddenly music was playing and bridesmaids began walking in. Four young women-two very obviously the bride's sisters-and one little flower girl flowed in before the bridal march began. Harry stood with the congregation and watched as Dudley's face softened.

The ceremony was long and as the two were saying their vows the church was echoing with Petunia's sniffles. Finally, it was time for Dudley and Laura to kiss and leave for the reception.

Harry and Ginny were the first out of the church after the wedding party and walked over to their car. The mental exhaustion of sitting through a boring ceremony was stinging his eyes.

"I hope there's Firewhisky here." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"That's for wizards, love. These are muggles." He paused for a moment. "There'll probably be wine."

Ginny shrugged. "Alcohol in any form will be welcome to get through this boring day."

Harry laughed in agreeance.

OoOoOoO

They drove to the little reception hall and walked in. As they were going to get their reserved seats Vernon stopped them. "Not one lick of funny business, do you understand me?" He was angry, but quiet. "I don't know how you two got here, but it is NOT acceptable."

"Dudley invited me." Harry said dully. "Maybe he wants me here."

"Impossible!" Vernon responded in a raised whisper.

"Nothing's impossible," He paused with a smirk. "I can do magic."

Vernon fumbled with words and walked away. "Truly amazing he hasn't huffed himself into a heart attack." Ginny marveled.

OoOoOoO

Their seating arrangements put them at a table full of the bride's cousins. They were mostly friendly, of similar age, and all around quite boring for the two of them.

The announcements were made for dinner to begin after reintroducing the couple as Mr. and Mrs. Dudley Dursley. Finally, a bottle of wine was brought to their table and to Ginny's shock all of the others sighed in relief with her. "Alcohol is the only way to get through weddings." One of them remarked.

Ginny took a big swig of her glass and looked at Harry. He smiled reassuringly and also took a drink. Luckily no one was too concerned with who they were or what they did and they got to enjoy a nice meal with each other.

Dudley and Laura ate quickly and then began their rounds to say hello and thank you to the guests. The table they were seated at was in one of the back corners and likely to be the last they stopped at.

By the time the two had made it, only Ginny and Harry were still sitting. Laura's cousins took their dates to the dance floor and hadn't made it back. Harry was dreading the conversation that was coming. Small talk was bad enough. Small talk with someone you've known but don't like is even worse.

"Harry!" Dudley said happily as he walked quickly to the table. "Ginny! It's nice to truly meet you."

Harry eyed Ginny nervously, scared her Weasley temper might shine through. "Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Dudley." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is Laura." Dudley smiled. "I'm glad you two could make it. We really appreciate it."

Laura smiled happily. "Yeah, Dudley's family is quite a bit smaller than mine, so I love meeting all the members." She paused and looked around. "Have you said hello to your aunt and uncle? I'm sure they're happy you're here."

Dudley, Harry, and Ginny's eyes all widened, but Laura seemed not to notice. "Laura, dear, I think your mother is waving you over for a minute." He pointed to a woman waving by the cake.

"Oh yes, thanks love. I'll be right back." Laura hurried off.

Dudley stood uncomfortably. "So, I take it you haven't said much about me then?" Harry laughed nervously.

"Not much. What can I even tell her?"

Ginny snorted. "Just tell her he's a criminal like your numbskull father."

"Ginny." Harry hissed.

"It's okay, Harry." Dudley looked to Ginny. "I'm sorry for what we did to Harry, Ginny. I am. But I cannot change that. I hope you can forgive that one day."

Ginny huffed, but Harry nodded. "Thank you for the invite, Dudley. We are happy to have been here."

Dudley looked to Harry and uncomfortably stuck out a hand. "Thank you for coming. Really." Harry shook it and watched as Dudley walked to his wife.

They stayed for the cake cutting and snuck out right after. The drive home was quiet as Ginny fell asleep and Harry contemplated his cousin.


End file.
